hidannoariafandomcom-20200223-history
Shirayuki Hotogi/Relationships
Kinji Tohyama Shirayuki is hopelessly infatuated and in love with Kinji since they were children and will show a passion and will around him that she never does in other situations. Also, Shirayuki will act like she is Kinji's wife already and do activities including fixing his clothes and cooking for him, much to his annoyance. In addition she will get angry at the same things Kinji gets angry at. Shirayuki's love for Kinji is deep to where she fantasizes about him in certain situations, texts him a lot, her wallpaper on her phone is a picture of his face, and has a planner where she has already planned to have six or seven children with him. It extends to the point where she even bought male enhancer to increase her chances of getting pregnant. This has lead to Shirayuki being very jealous of any girl who is close to Kinji to the point of fighting with them. However, it was revealed in Volume 12, she will allow Kinji to have only two concubines Kinji and Shirayuki were revealed to be distantly related by Kinichi in Volume 29. Kinji's grandmother used to be from the Hotogi clan. Though Kinji only found out after he was allowed to know more of the family's secrets after turning 18, Shirayuki has known for some time, though she insists that her body belongs to Kinji and that even closer blood relations are allowed for marriage, a statement that kind of scares Kinji. Shirayuki is the first among the Team Baskerville girls to know about Kinji's crossdressing alter ego. After being forced to crossdress in front of her, Kinji hoped that the reveal of him as Clomaetel Belmondo would make Shirayuki dislike him. His hopes were dashed as Shirayuki excitedly said that he must have been chosen by the god of crossdressing, a statement that made Kinji wonder exasperatedly who this "God of Crossdressing" that Lisa and Shirayuki refer to is. Aria H. Kanzaki Shirayuki has shown extreme hostility to any girl who seems to have an open interest in Kinji, and Aria was the first receiver of that side of herself. While she and Aria are on better terms than pretty much anyone else, Aria still remains the only girl she would outright assault if she gets close to Kinji. An example of one of Shirayuki's open hostilities is when Aria opened her locker and found a scroll with "Thieving Cat!" in Japanese characters inside skewered on a dagger. However, Kinji suspected their relationship may not have been mere chance due to their connection to the Hihiiorkane (Scarlet Irokane). Riko Mine Similar to Aria, Shirayuki has shown open hostility towards Riko as well, but the competition they undergo is far more diverse than the simple battling that Aria and Shirayuki undergo. Rather, they have participated in bizarre contest of ability, knowledge with increasing silliness. However, much like her relationship with Aria, she's able to set aside her one-sided rivalry with Riko and fight together against a common foe. Reki Although Shirayuki and Reki do not interact with each other very much they get along well. However, Shirayuki was deeply disturbed when she found about Reki forced marriage to Kinji. Also, like with Aria and Riko, Shirayuki has shown to be jealous of her relationship with Kinji. Tamamo Shirayuki is very respectful to Tamamo due being a high ranking kitsune and having known Tamamo since her childhood. She was embarrassed when Tamamo asked her if she had conceived a child with Kinji, which further her resolve in conceiving children with him.Category:Relationships